1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rollover protection system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rollover protection systems for motor vehicles are known. The rollover protection systems customarily are accommodated more or less invisibly in a body of the motor vehicle during normal operation of the motor vehicle and are extended from the body only in the event of a corresponding situation differing from the normal operation of the motor vehicle, for example a crash situation. Some rollover protection systems have deformation crossbars with a deformation element to retain a distance of a vehicle inner surface from an impact surface.
The deformation element functions to absorb an impulse force and is provided for enlarging the profiled strut and for removing the load on a latching device. The impulse force is intended to be able to be absorbed as completely as possible by the deformation element so that the latching device is removed of load. To achieve the full extension height, a body component, such as a glass window, has to be destroyed in a targeted and controlled manner. The deformation element has a breaking element to achieve the controlled destruction. The breaking element customarily is designed in the form of a spike.
It is an object of the invention to provide a further developed rollover protection system for a motor vehicle.